


Hundredth to Hundredth

by Southside_Trash



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Basically a Fix-it, Best Friends, Drabble, English, English translation, Episode: s04e08 Plan París, Everyone agrees, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heist, Heist husbands, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Of Centésima a Centésima, Over the situation, Palermo takes control, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Soulmates, post part 4, they are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southside_Trash/pseuds/Southside_Trash
Summary: "Having Martín only a few inches away, with his soft and sensual voice, with those eyes full of fierce and desire, led Andrés to a dangerous terrain of longing from which, as he well knew, once inside he could not and would not want to escape."orThe idea that Andrés had in mind when he started everything was to make things clear to him, as much as it hurt, until Martín takes control over the situation and all the opposite to what Andrés had planned ends up happening.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Hundredth to Hundredth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Centésima A Centésima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581717) by [Southside_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southside_Trash/pseuds/Southside_Trash). 
  * A translation of [Centésima A Centésima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581717) by [Southside_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southside_Trash/pseuds/Southside_Trash). 



> THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS OF SEASON 4 MONEY HEIST
> 
> Hello guys!!! This fic is an English translation of my other work "Centésima a Centésima", that first one in Spanish. As I said on its notes, this is the first time I write something at all, but I've read thousands of fics in my life so I hope it's decently written. 
> 
> I started writing it so I could ease away the pain that that last scene of these two caused me hahaha I share it because I liked the result and because I imagine there will be more people like me looking for relief in these fics and drabbles <3
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes you could find it it. 
> 
> I really hope you like it!!!

Andrés had told him that he loved him, that they were soulmates, but only at a 99%. Martín did not know what to expect from that all, he did not understand why his friend had started that conversation without any reason. He had no idea what was going on, or what was going to happen. But he built up his courage.

\- "And what is that 1% against a 99? ... Unless you have no courage to try it."

\- "That 1% is a tiny mitochondrion ... but it marks my desire."

The desire. If it was as he said it was, that little mitochondrion in Martín existed and lived only for Andrés. It didn't know anything or anyone else. If it had eyes, its gaze would be fixed on Andrés', with no possibility of detaching at any time.

\- "Where is the desire? Huh?"

He asked, approaching slowly, feeling the ground. He felt fear running through his veins. Fear of the signals he was receiving being the wrong ones. Fear of losing his best friend, his soulmate, the person he loved the most, for daring the impossible. Fear of not seeing his face again, his penetrating brown eyes, his perfect smile, that jaw that was to blame for his best dreams. His perfect figure, worthy of being sculpted by Michelangelo himself, worthy of being studied and praised as only the gods of the Olympus themselves deserved.

But at the same time he kept hope within his soul. He kept that eternal hope of being able to kiss those so perfect lips, of those lips kissing him back. Of being able to wake up every morning at his side, of seeing his skin bathed in the light of the first rays of the morning sun, resplendent, worthy of caresses, adoration, kisses.

Martín brought the tips of his fingers to Andrés' temple.

\- "Here?"

Martin asked, in an almost inaudible whisper, as he stroked gently, sensually, Andres’ temple, his cheeks, his much-adored jaw, enjoying every square millimeter his fingertips touched of his so perfect skin. His eyes followed the path of his fingers, stopping at last on Andrés’ lips, the ones he wanted so much to feel attached to his.

\- "Where?"

Martín looked him in the eye for just a thousandth of a second, but it was more than enough to notice his friend's fear, the uncertainty of what would happen just seconds later. Andrés couldn't speak, he was stunned by the surprising courage Martín was showing. Suddenly, their roles had been exchanged. It was he who had taken the reins of the intimate moment in which they were involved, while Andrés could only look at him, without being able to say a word, with a shy smile on his lips, waiting for the inevitable to occur. 

To tell the truth, the desire to feel the lips of the other began to transform into something mutual between the two. Having Martín only a few inches away, with his soft and sensual voice, with those eyes full of fierce and desire, led Andrés to a dangerous terrain of longing from which, as he well knew, once inside he could not and would not want to escape. He was aware that he would want to continue with everything Martín proposed. That 1% that marked his desire was adding very little by little, hundredth to hundredth, to the other 99% remaining, to end up yearning for and loving Martín with everything his soul possessed.

Martín looked at his lips again.

\- "Don't be afraid, calm down" - he whispered. He wrapped his right hand around the nape of his neck, his left on his shoulder. - "Do not be afraid".

However, the reality was that he himself was not capable of what he was asking. His nerve impulses traveled twice as fast, each of his thoughts inspiring a deep fear of being rejected. But this did not stop him. He eliminated the little remaining distance between the two of them to end up bringing their lips together in a long-awaited and passionate kiss, which filled the silence caused by all those words that they still did not dare to say. Martín wrapped Andrés with caresses, both hands at the nape of his neck, bringing him even closer to himself, ignoring the lack of oxygen that this caused them. They were not in the least bothered by the burning in their lungs if what it entailed was drowning while savoring the lips of the other.

For Martín, what was happening that silent night in the Italian monastery responded to long years of imaginations, fantasies and dreams. Years during which he was only allowed to love Andrés in silence, to look at him only when the other did not realize it, to want to have him close at all times and not being able to. And after all that time of restraint, in the moment he no longer had to pretend, the love beast inside him got released from his chains so fiercely that Martín could do nothing to avoid it. Suddenly the curtain opened on his soul and the overwhelming emotion gave rise to a feeling of euphoria that he had never felt and could not hide from his friend.

He pulled away from him, reluctantly, leaving only a few inches of distance between their gazes.

\- "You are a coward. Huh? Where is it?" - He told him, between kiss and kiss, with his sensual accent.

Andrés did not utter a word, he only looked at his lips, his eyes almost closed, analyzing the situation, studying him, studying his words.

A coward. Coward. One miserable word. A word like any other. Two syllables. Six letters. But fuck it was powerful. It stuck in his mind. Was Andrés a coward? He didn't used to be, he always did what he wanted whenever he wanted. But was he being so at that precise moment? He didn't want to. He did not want to, he did not want to let the moment escape, he did not want fear to prevent him from launching into his desire, he did not want to remain stuck in that incomplete percentage that no longer represented his true love for Martín. It had become the clearest 100% he had ever had in his whole life.

And he let himself go. He stopped thinking, analyzing and studying nothing. He let himself go, and in that very moment, having decided that, he regained the reins of their moment. Martín saw that, saw the change in his gaze. He knew him so well that he realized immediately what that change meant, and more than content gave Andrés back the control of what they were experiencing.

Realizing that made him gasp for air and as he tried to pull himself together Andrés was guiding him toward the nearest wall. Suddenly, having a support behind him became essential to be able to stay on his feet. And as soon as his back collided with that wall, Andrés had brought his lips back to Martin's, never losing another second.

Tears fell down Martin's cheeks. Tears that were the consequence of a happiness he had never felt before, a happiness of such intensity that it made him want to stop time at that precise moment and never reactivate it again. He tried to remember each and every one of the details of that magnificent night that he had so much imagined and dreamed of during all these long years. He was afraid he would not be able to feel all that again and wanted to recall for eternity every little portion of what he was living.

He had instinctively brought his hands to Andrés' nape, they now following their own routes through his soft hair. Martín’s thumbs, intentionally placed on his jaw so to feel his beard of very few days which contrasted with the softness of his hair, served as an anchor for not leaving his reality and getting lost in a different universe where only Andrés existed. Although he would like to. He would like to get lost in Andrés. To see only him. To smell only him. To savor, listen to and feel only him. It would be enough for the rest of his life.

Their endless kisses lasted an eternity, but at the same time, they were never enough. Andrés had always wondered what that would be like, what he would feel. But before that night, this was nothing more than the consequence of mere curiosity, ideas that came to his mind only occasionally. They were not fueled by the same longing that Martin felt for him. However, with each second that passed as they had each other, that curiosity became something much deeper and more precious. He wanted more. He wanted to have Martín with him for the rest of his life. Tatiana no longer mattered, much to his regret. He certainly did not want to hurt that girl full of joy and life, she did not deserve it. But those moments with Martín showed him that she was not the one, that he did not love her as much as he loved his best friend. That if he stayed with her, he would be losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. Given this revelation, Andrés finished the kiss so to be able to look Martín in the eyes.

\- "I’m sorry" - he said - “I am so sorry for all the suffering I may have caused you. For underestimating your feelings. For not realizing all this earlier. How wonderful it would have been to have you in my arms all this time. I am so sorry for all the wasted time, Martín.”

Andrés looked him in the eyes, eyes full of tears of happiness. But Martín shook his head.

\- "You don't have to ask me for forgiveness for not feeling the same as me, Andrés."

He brought their lips together again, but without deepening the kiss he looked deeply into his eyes, so closely, and whispered the phrase that Martin had always imagined and dreamed of.

\- "I love you so much, Martín."

\- "I love you more than anything in this world, Andrés."

**Author's Note:**

> And that would be all <3 I did not want to extend the end any longer, since I saw it as unnecessary. I very much hope that you liked it and that you have alleviated a little the pain in the chest that I imagine you had hahahaha
> 
> Do not hesitate to leave me comments below of your opinions or if you have any suggestions for improvement or anything else.
> 
> Thanks for reading my work!! <3


End file.
